


This Silence Is Mine

by TheRedAssassin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branch A, Cameos, Case Fic, Divergent Timelines, Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Murder, NO OC'S, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Route, Spoiler Tags after this tag, Unreliable Narrator, Zero - Freeform, alternative universe, omnipresent narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAssassin/pseuds/TheRedAssassin
Summary: Time doesn't always flow in a single direction.In the flow of post Cataclysm history, if a unique set of conditions know as "singularities" come together, splits occur in time, resulting in the multiple world divergence phenomenon.It is now March 3, 2011 CE426 days since John Watson met the singularity known as Sherlock Holmes. The first anomaly occurred when the man known as Henry Knight failed to catch the 5:30 train to London. And instead of taking the case later known as the "Hound of Baskerville", the duo instead took another.S0108_E0502_MG: Begin Recording{A case fic that grows more intricate with each new decision and situations till the truth is revealed in the last route.}





	

>   _In the year of 856, later known as the cataclysm; the history of the world changed, either that be good or bad was left to be determined._
> 
> _According to ancient accounts from scholars and holy men, sometime in the late winter of 856, a city of spiraling white stone appeared in the wake of a world shattering earthquake and the ancient city of Cordoba that once occupied the area, ceased to exist._
> 
> _The city, later nicknamed the Cathedral City, wasn't the only thing to phase into existence over night; no, strange deformed creatures began pouring out of the alien city in frightening numbers, creating deviation in their wake. Only a few hundred people were able to escape the incoming onslaught, their tales speaking of monsters of sharp teeth and claws, glistening scales, and ridged spines; they caught like wildfire as stories were whispered through out the ancient world._
> 
> _It would only be a few years, before these flying monstrosities would terrorize the surrounding empires. Effectively destroying nations and their populous. The refugees of these attacks scattered across the lands known as Midgard. While others trekked their way towards the cathedral city, where it was rumored to be a safe haven. Most would parish on they way there, and even more once they arrived._

\- excerpt from William Scott's journal, 991AD

 

* * *

 

 **> >OPEN:    **ARCHIVAL RECORD 49B21E

**>**

**> ACCESSING ARCHIVAL RECORD 49B21E...**

**> SUCCESS...**

**>**

**> LOADING VISUALS**

**>**

**> ACCESSING VISUALS....**

**> FAILURE: ** **ERROR 590- CORRUPT DATA**

**>**

**> >OPEN:    **ARCHIVAL RECORD 49B21E - AUDIO

**>**

**> LOADING AUDIO**

**> ACCESSING AUDIO..**

**> SUCCESS...**

**>**

**> >PLAY:   ** AUDIO RECORD 49B21E

 

**LOADING...**

**NOW PLAYING: AUDIO RECORD 49B21E**

 

 

 

 

Time doesn't always flow in a single direction.

 

Divergence; Branch A2

In the flow of post Cataclysm history, if a unique set of conditions know as "singularities" come together, splits occur in time, resulting in the multiple world divergence phenomenon.

It is now March 3, 2011 CE

426 days since John Watson met the singularity known as Sherlock Holmes. The first anomaly occurred when the man known as Henry Knight failed to catch the 5:30 train to London. And instead of taking the case later known as the "Hound of Baskerville", the duo instead took another case.

S0108_E0502_MG: Begin Recording


End file.
